Horo Horo no Mi
|class = Paramecia |user = Perona }} The Horo Horo no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to produce ghosts, making the user a . "Horo" is the Japanese way of pronouncing the word "Hollow", referring to the user's ghost-like powers. Horo can also refer to the way Perona laughs. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, it is called the Hollow-Hollow Fruit. It was eaten by Perona. The powers of the fruit were first seen being used with one of Perona's ghosts spying on the Straw Hat Pirates unnoticed. It was only during their dinner with Brook that they noticed it. Strengths and Weaknesses pierced by a Negative Hollow.]] The major strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Perona, is that it gives its user the ability to produce spectral replicas that they can control. These replicas can come in different forms and are all immune to physical attacks. The most basic of these forms are Negative Ghosts. Should a person pass through one of these, they will immediately fall on their knees in manner similar to Foxy and become very negative about themselves. These replicas can also be used to gather information from different areas. Though the power of the user's Negative Ghosts are seemingly unavoidable, they have no effect on a person who is originally pessimistic about himself. This is clearly seen when several of Perona's Negative Ghosts passed through Usopp. Usopp, being pessimistic about his own abilities, was completely unaffected by them. In fact, the third time she tried it on him, with four ghosts rather than one, Usopp caused the negativity to backfire on Perona and her Negative Ghosts causing them to collapse with negativity. She can also produce rounder looking replicas called Mini-hollows, or Toku-hollows, which have the ability to create shockwave explosions. The strength of the explosions is directly proportional to the size of the hollow; the larger the hollow, the more powerful the explosion. Should Perona wish to, she can link her consciousness to many Negative Ghosts to create her "ghost network" which she uses to gather information about the goings on at Thriller Bark. She can also use this ability as a form of astral projection; Perona projects her own "hollow" or spirit which looks exactly like her, is impervious to physical attack, can summon ghost replicas, change size, fly, and is intangible. However, to perform either of these moves, Perona's physical body must remain limp and unconscious. While she is projecting her spirit, the only way to harm her is to injure her defenseless, unconscious body. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Perona, have been used for both combat and information gathering situations. She has used her Negative Ghosts to weaken enemies so that her allies, like Absalom's Zombie Soldiers, can have a distinct advantage. She has also used her ghosts in an elaborate information gathering and surveillance system, called , in order to monitor things around Thriller Bark. Perona is also able to use her Devil Fruit powers to create other kinds of ghosts. Perona can create explosive ghosts of varying sizes that she can use against her opponents. Another ghost she can create looks perfectly like her in every detail. This ghost is able to float in midair, go through solid objects, and change shape. This ghost is actually an astral projection of her consciousness and thus allows her to attack opponents without them attacking her directly. Techniques * : Perona sends out a ghost that can drain the will of any person it comes into contact with, as long as the person is not already very negative to begin with (Usopp being a known example). :* : Perona sends four Negative Hollows at four separate targets, or a single target, draining their will. This is only a named technique in the anime. It called Quadruple Negative Attack: Negative Hollows 'in the FUNimation dub. * : Perona creates miniature ghosts the size of her palm, which she sends towards her opponent. This was first seen being performed before Usopp. :* : After sending her Mini Hollows towards an opponent, Perona makes them explode with a snap of her fingers. A single explosion is strong enough to create a hole in a stone wall. This was first seen being used against Usopp. * : Perona creates a much bigger version of her Mini Hollows and sends it after her opponent. In the Viz Manga, this is called Special Hollow. These ghosts appear to be somewhat tangible, as one was able to lift Usopp up with its mouth. :* : Perona snaps her fingers and detonates her Special Hollow, causing a massive explosion. * : Said to be Perona's strongest combo, she generates three Negative Hollows and a Special Hollow. The complete attack is never seen precisely, as Bartholomew Kuma stops it effortlessly. Video Game Techniques Post timeskip Perona is a playable character in One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2. Post timeskip & Pre-timeskip (appearing as DLC costume/skin) Perona is also a playable character in One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 as well, and uses some new moves and techniques exclusive to those games. The known named techniques are: * : Perona spirit leaves her body as a normal sized Astral Projection of herself and flies around the battlefield followed by two Negative Hollows, depressing any enemies she or the Negative Hollows come in contact with, before returning to her body. First appeared as one of her combos in One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2. * : Perona depresses enemies with negative hollows, and sends them all flying with via a explosion from a special hollow. It is one of Perona's special moves, and requires one special gauge to perform. It is referred a Spirit Dance in the English version game's menu in One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2, though its correct name appears in the English version game's menu in One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3. First appeared in One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2. * : Perona creates a huge Astral Projection of her upper body, which rises from the ground and creates a giant special hollow which unleashes a giant explosion on nearby enemies. It is one of Perona's special moves and requires two special gauges to perform. First appeared in One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2. Trivia * This Devil Fruit's name is a reminiscent of Perona's signature laughter, "Horohorohoro". She shares this attribute with Edward Newgate and his Gura Gura no Mi, "Gurararara" and Breed and his Peto Peto no Mi, "Petotototo". * It appears that after the timeskip, Perona can use her powers such as flight without leaving her body as before she would have needed to leave her body to perform any of her more dangerous powers from fear of endangering herself. This means that she has got stronger or gained more advanced control of her powers in the last two years. * The astral projection power of this fruit is similar to that of Brook's Yomi Yomi no Mi. * In One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 and One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3, Perona can inflict a unique status effect that depresses enemies by using certain attacks or combos. While under this status effect, Perona can use her Unique Action to have one of her ghosts pick up the effected enemy and inflict heavy damage on them. However like in the manga/anime, Usopp possesses an immunity to this status effect. Also powerful enemies (such as Captains, Bosses, and characters) require more Negative status inducing attacks to inflict the status effect on them to allow Perona to use her Unique Action on them to inflict heavy damage. **Interestingly, both these games imply that user's Astral Projection is capable of depressing people as well. * In One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2, Usopp loses his immunity to Negative Hollows as a side effect of being under the influence of the Frenzy Dial due to it removing the his pessimistic nature. Perona herself is pleased by this as it gave her a chance to get revenge on him, despite being allied with the Straw Hat Pirates at the time and was currently helping them free Robin and Usopp from Blackbeard's control due to his possession of the Control Dial (which can control anyone under the Frenzy Dial's influence). However this side effect was only temporary as Perona's repeated Negative Hollow attacks on Usopp, ultimately ended up restoring him back to his true negative self (by restoring his normal pessimistic attitude which he lacked while under the Frenzy Dial's influence), ironically allowing regaining his former immunity while at the same time freeing him from Blackbeard's control. **Usopp's loss of immunity can be seen during gameplay as he can be effected by Negative Hollows while under the effects of the Frenzy Dial's fog. References External Links * Ghost - Wikipedia article about ghosts in general. * Pessimism - Wikipedia article about Pessimism. * Astral projection - Wikipedia article on Astral projection. * Ghosts Central - Monstrous.com articles on ghosts * Ghost - Monstropedia article about ghosts in general. * Paranormal - Ghosts and Spirits - Skeptic World article about ghosts. * Ghosts & Hauntings - Shadowlands - site about ghosts. * Ghosts, Hauntings and Poltergeists - site about ghosts. * Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack - Dragon Ball Wikia article about Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack which Perona's explosive ghost attacks resemble. * Astral Travel Information - Covers astral time travel, techniques, experiences, and the varying effects. * Astral Voyage.com - Site about Astral projection and other related subjects. * Out of Body Experiences and the Astral Hypothesis Part I, Part II - The New England Skeptical Society articles about Astral projection. Site Navigation ca:Horo Horo no Mi it:Horo Horo Category:Paramecia